


Roller Coaster of Love (Say What?)

by eagererudite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roller Coasters, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagererudite/pseuds/eagererudite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was walking by the roller coasters and SOMEONE’S SHOE FLEW OFF AND HIT ME IN THE HEAD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coaster of Love (Say What?)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by The Ohio Players - Love Roller Coaster

Michael’s patience was wearing thin as the large group of teens in front of him refused to stand close together, which in turn kept him out from under the shade and mister. Michael and his friends decided to all drive to Jackson, NJ and go to Six Flags Great Adventure. There was nothing like a summer on the Jersey Shore, hot as hell and as humid as satin’s grundle. It was fucking ridiculous. But as far as states went, Jersey wasn’t all that bad. Michael didn’t mind living there. Sometimes.

“Fucking Christ, I might actually have a fucking heat stroke.” Michael mumbles while bending slightly to wipe his face on the bottom of his shirt. His friends groan in agreement as the line begins to shift forward again, inching the group just inside the mister. They let out a relived sigh, which was all too quickly followed by disgruntled moans as they were pushed forward and once again, in the open air with the sun beating relentlessly down upon them.

“Welcome to Superman: Ultimate Flight, please put all loose articles to the left of the coaster and take your seats. After all passengers are secure we will begin. Dropping the floor in 3, 2, 1. Please keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times, thank you, and enjoy your flight.” Michael mocks, “I swear if I have to listen to this asshole for another thirty minutes I’m going to fucking strangle myself. This is ridiculous.”

He watches the next coaster launch; he closes his eyes and imagines himself head first soaring through the air as if he were a superhero. His daydream, however, was rudely interrupted by a vicious thwap to the back of the head.

“What the? Mother fucker! Shit that fucking hurt.” Glaring at his friends, assuming they are the reason for his newly forming lump, he realizes they, and all the people around him are staring, some open-mouthed.

“The fuck was that?” He demands. His friends just point to a shoe that is sitting on the exit sidewalk, and bust into laughter.

“Oh for fucks sake,” he huffs and begins climbing the ramp up to the coaster. Thinking to himself, it’s a fucking shame I can’t see the asshole whose fucking shoe hit me. I’d love to give that fucker a piece of my mind. Why the fuck wouldn’t you either take off your shoe or sit on it. Fucking asshole. They’re lucky I can’t fucking see them, I owe them a fucking black eye for the headache I’m going have all day now.

After another twenty minutes, and an ever increasing headache, Michael and his friends finally reach the platform. Deciding that the front row wasn’t worth waiting _another_ twenty minutes, they made their way to the lineless back row.

“Welcome to Superman: Ultimate Flight, please put all loose articles to the left of the coaster and take your seats. After all passengers are secure we will begin. Dropping the floor in 3, 2, 1. Please keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times, thank you, and enjoy your flight.”

They begin the slow climb to the top of the drop, Michael wants to lift his head and look up ahead of him but it was nearly impossible from the angle the coaster had him in. Instead, he just stared as the ground as it past under his stomach. He heard the coaster unhitch from the chain, and felt his own breath hitch in anticipation of the incoming drop.

It was everything he had missed, the wind in his face, the feeling of flight, especially on this suspended coaster. The best part of the coaster to Michael was always the loop, there was nothing quite like it he had ever experienced. Going through a loop while on your back, was just such an amazing feeling.

The carts pull back into the station and the floor rises to greet them as they rotate back to a seated position. The group of boys hurry down the exit ramp, they are stopped by a gangly looking boy wearing union jack converse.

“Um, excuse me,” the voice startles Michael, it wasn’t what he was expecting to come out of such a stringy looking kid.

“What?” He barks, before his friends could respond. Michael was already in a shit mood from being smacked in the head with a shoe.

“I, uh, my shoe kinda smacked you in the head. And I, uh, hmm, I wanted to apologize and offer to buy you ice cream to try and make up for it.” He finishes the sentence staring at the very shoes that fated their meeting. With a heavy sigh, Michael breaks the silence that was paired with the focused eyes of his friends, “You fucking owe me a large with sprinkles for the fucking hit I took from your god damn shoe.”

The accented boy looks up and flashes a smile at Michael, “I’m glad you accept my apology, my name is Gavin.”

“I have a headache and want ice cream, we can small talk after you make good on your word.” Michael says through his teeth, than flashes a smile, “and my name is Michael.” The newly introduced boys walk off toward the nearest ice cream bar. The two friends Michael had come with exchange a glance and a smile, before trodding off behind the two new friends.

**Author's Note:**

> And for all you coaster lovers, this is the coaster the love birds went on, this video however isn't mine  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7Kg18-TkZE


End file.
